Post it
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Mingyu. Kertas post it. Kecupan dan ciuman. Juga Wonwoo. Meanie. Seventeen ff


_Post it_

Meanie—Seventeen ff

CoffeyMilk

OOC, TYPOS, CERITA MAINSTREAM, RnR yapz

.

Soonyoung sedang bosan. Benar-benar sedang bosan. Ia ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, tapi apa?

Sahabat gilanya sedang sibuk. Dan dia sedang senggang. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan—lebih tepatnya ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia memutar pulpen, melempar tangkapnya, membuka tutupnya dan mencoret diatas kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu masuk, sambil menggerutu betapa sebalnya ia pada atasannya—atasan mereka lebih tepatnya.

Soonyoung melirik kertas _post it_ yang baru saja dia coreti, lalu melirik Mingyu, kemudian melihat kertas _post it_ lagi. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, tersungging miring—menyeringai lebar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang masih memegang pulpen, menuliskan sesuatu diatas lembar kosong post it yang sebelumya post it yang penuh coretan sudah ia buang.

Ia lalu melepasakan _post it_ dari tumpukannya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Mingyu dengan senyum manis dan memukul keras punggung pemuda tinggi tampan itu, membuat si pemilik punggung berteriak spontan karena kesakitan—tangan Soonyoung pantas di cap sebagai tangan kuli—atau gorila? Kekuatannya luar biasa kurang ajar.

"Sakit tau!" serunya, mendelik kearah Soonyoung yang terkekeh.

"Ayo, kita ke cafetaria." Ucap Soonyoung acuh dan berjalan duluan.

Mingyu menggerutu, tapi ia menurut. Perutnya lapar.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menuju cafetaria, sesekali keduanya berpapasan dengan pegawai lain yang melintas di koridor dan mereka saling menyapa. Sesekali pula Mingyu merasa dirinya di perhatikan oleh pegawai yang sudah di sapanya.

"Annyeong, Eunji-ssi." Sapa Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Annyeong, Soonyoung-ssi, Mingyu-ssi." Sapa wanita itu, lalu pergi melewati itu, dan setelah beberapa kali melangkah sambil menatap kedua pria itu, ia berbalik lagi.

"Mingyu-ssi," panggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Mingyu, berbalik dan mendapati wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

Mingyu yang tak mengerti kenapa, tertegun saat wanita itu memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya lalu pergi

Mingyu bengong. Tidak tahu harus apa.

Sedangkan Soonyoung tertawa lalu tersenyum iblis.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, menyapa pegawai lain yang lewat, dan terkadang ada pula orang yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu tadi.

Memeluknya, lalu mengecup pipinya.

Terus begitu hingga lima kali dan Mingyu benar-benar terganggu juga merasa aneh dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa sejak tadi selalu saja ada yang memeluk dan menciumku?" tanya Mingyu, kesal.

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahu, "Mau dariku juga?"

"BIG NO, PLEASE." Balas Mingyu cepat, jijik.

Soonyoung terbahak, keduanya masuk ke cafetaria. Melewati banyak orang—pegawai kantoran seperti mereka, dan banyak yang menatap kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Mingyu mulai merasa risih, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Lalu tanpa dikomando, beberapa wanita mendatanginya, memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya. Mingyu benar-benar bingung. Dan parahnya tidak hanya wanita, bahkan para pria juga melakukan peluk dan kecup padanya.

"Apa ini?!" protesnya, "kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Namun tak ada yang menjawabnya. Mereka hanya memberikan senyum menyeringai, senyum usil, senyum malu-malu, siulan pelan, kekehan, tawa kecil dan celetukan, "Happy birthday, bro." Padahal Mingyu ingat jelas ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

Ada banyak orang di cafetaria. Ada banyak pula peluk dan kecup yang sudah ia terima. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan ada beberapa bekas lipstick di pipinya. Dan ia merasa sangat panik. Bahkan semakin panik saat matanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven masuk kedalam ke cafetaria.

Orang yang sangat ia sukai.

Dan sekarang orang itu melongo melihatnya sedang dipeluk dan di kecup pipinya.

Hancur sudah.

Mingyu tidak tahu harus apa, harga dirinya seolah hancur di hadapan pemuda itu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan pemuda itu untuk sekarang dan beberapa hari kedepan—

Ia dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan dari gadis di hadapannya dan pergi dari cafetaria dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo merasakan perutnya bergemuruh, minta diisi. Setelah men- _save_ data pekerjaannya dan mematikan komputer dihadapannya, dia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju cafetaria.

Sesampainya disana, ia menyadari keributan, tepat di depan matanya. Mingyu, orang yang ia sukai tengah dikerubungi beberapa orang wanita dan mereka memeluk juga mengecup pipi pemuda itu. Bahkan, ia bisa melihat noda lipstick di pipi Mingyu.

Nyeri.

Itu yang Wonwoo rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat orang yang ia sukai tengah bemesraan dengan orang lain. Ia benar-benar sedih, wajahnya berubah murung.

Sesaat itu pula, mata Mingyu tidak sengaja (pikirnya) bersitatap dengan matanya. Dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan siratan kesal di mata Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Lalu kemudian, Mingyu melepaskan diri dari wanita yang memeluknya dan pergi ke cafetaria, melewatinya, tapi tanpa menatapnya, dan decakan kesal menyapa telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bingung apa yang terjadi, jadi ia menatap Mingyu pergi dari cafetaria dan saat itu pula ia menyadari secarik kertas post it tertempel dipunggung Mingyu dan bertuliskan :

BERI AKU PELUKAN DAN KECUPAN

Wonwoo terdiam di tempat. Lalu tertawa geli. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi itu tidak tahu ada kertas itu menempel di punggungnya.

Koaran dan desah tak rela juga derai tawa terdengar kala Mingyu benar-benar menghilang dari cafetaria.

.

"Tidak mengejarnya?"

Suara itu membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang sambil menyesap susu kotak.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung bingung, "Apa?"

" _Oh, c'mon_. Aku tau kau suka padanya dan dia suka padamu. Kenapa tidak bilang saja?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu suka padanya? Wonwoo entah tidak tahu harus senang atau terkejut.

"A—a—kau ngomong apa sih Hosh." Ucap Wonwoo terbata.

Soonyoung mendorong Wonwoo keluar cafetaria, "Sudah sana susul dan katakan padanya, oh iya, sampaikan juga maafku padanya."

Wonwoo menatapnya bingung untuk kedua kalinya, "Untuk apa?"

"Heleh, kau pasti tau nanti. Sana pergi!" ucap Soonyoung lalu masuk lagi ke cafetaria.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia berdiri sebentar di tempat sebelum memantapkan hati dan melangkah, mencari Mingyu.

Dan ia menemukannya, Mingyu baru saja membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel taman.

Wonwoo merasa cemas melandanya, keringatnya menetes, dentum jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, kupu-kupu seolah menggelitik di perut.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu terhenti, lalu meliriknya, Wonwoo tersenyum gugup. Mingyu mematikan keran dan menyeka air yang menetes di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berbalik.

"Apa?!" terdengar ketus.

Dan itu membuat Wonwoo tertegun, percaya dirinya seolah menguap.

Mingyu terdiam saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, bermata tajam sipit, kulit putih, dan—terlihat panik dalam diam. Sorot mata Mingyu melembut, sedikit melupakan kekesalannya pada apa yang telah terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo tertegun saat mendengarnya. Selama beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam. Wonwoo benar-benar mulai grogi untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Sementara, Mingyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Dua kata terbesit di pikirannya—menyatakan perasaan?

Mingyu benar-benar cukup berharap detik ini. Tapi, Wonwoo tetap tak berbicara. Dan perutnya mulai bernyanyi karena lapar.

"Maaf, hyung—" ucapannya terhenti saat Wonwoo malah memeluknya, ia membatu.

Kemudian satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Semakin membuatnya kaku tak bergerak. Seolah nyawanya terbang saking terlalu bahagianya.

Lalu Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya sambil menarik kertas itu dari punggung Mingyu. Lalu menunjukkan ke pemuda tinggi itu.

Mingyu bengong, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Hehehe." Kekehnya.

Rasa kecewa mucul, jadi sejak tadi dia di kerjai? Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia hanya menatap Wonwoo yang kini mulai gugup karena Mingyu menatapnya tajam tepat di mata, menusuk jauh kedalam, dan siratan kesal muncul.

"Ma—maaf." Ucap Wonwoo, ia mulai takut. Aura kelam bisa ia rasakan dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku—kau pasti jijik dengan ini.. mm.. aku..." Wonwoo bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar, "maaf..." ia menunduk 90 derajat.

Tapi Mingyu tidak membalas, masih tetap menatapnya.

Tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat itu, dia memutar akal, mencoba untuk pergi dari tempat itu, secepatnya. Ketika ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki untuk kabur, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, keringat dingin mulai dirasakannya, "Emm... pergi?"

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hmm—mm?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Mingyu.

Rona merah mucul dipipinya, Wonwoo menjawab dengan tergagap, "Aku—me-me-memeluk-mu—dan—men-men-cium?" diakhiri tanda tanya.

"Mencium dimana?" tanya Mingyu.

Rona merahnya makin parah, Wonwoo tidak berani menatap Mingyu, ia bergerak gelisah, dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu dari lengannya.

Dan dia menjawab dengan bisikan, "Di bibir.."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kemarikan kertasnya."

Wonwoo menurut. Lalu, selama lima menit hening melingkupi keduanya saat Mingyu memperhatikan kertas itu dan membolak-baliknya.

"Tulisan Soonyoung." Geram Mingyu, ia lalu beralih lagi pada Wonwoo.

"Semua orang mengecupku di pipi—tapi kau... kenapa di bibir?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa atau bibirnya benar-benar susah untuk digerakkan. Dan Mingyu dengan sabar menunggu jawaban padahal perutnya kembali berbunyi.

Wonwoo mengernyit kasihan, ia mengepalkan tangannya, memantapkan diri untuk menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Karena—karena.." Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu, lalu menatap tanah yang ia pijak, lalu menatap tanaman bonsai di sampingnya, "aku.. menyukaimu?" lirihnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia menunjukkan kertas _post it_ tadi pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

"A—apa?" tanya Wonwoo saat kertas _post it_ tadi di letakkan di telapak tangannya, bingung.

"Tempelkan ini di tubuhmu, bagian mana, terserah." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terbengong-bengong, "Ayo tempelkan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah tempelkan saja." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo benar-benar bingung, otaknya seolah blank, tidak mengerti dan menurut saja lalu menempelkan _post it_ itu di bahunya sendiri. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Sudah?" ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo beberapa detik sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Wonwoo masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang Mingyu pikirkan.

Lalu Mingyu bergerak mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Wonwoo tercekat, detak jantungnya berdentum keras lagi, pipinya merona merah. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka. Lalu mengecup hidung, mata, pipi, kening dan berakhir mencium bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membatu. Memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mingyu. Kertas _post it_. Pelukan dan kecupan.

Ciuman di bibir terlepas. Mingyu tersenyum kearahnya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak suka diusili. Apa lagi jika sedang _bad mood_ dan habis diomeli Seungcheol rese'. Tapi…" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "aku pikir ini sesuatu yang bagus untuk saat ini. Aku akan berterimakasih pada mata sipit itu setelah memukulnya nanti."

Wonwoo melongo, belah bibirnya terbuka, dan Mingyu dengan kurang ajar menjilat bibir itu dan memasukkan lidahnya. Wonwoo tersentak. Mingyu membawanya dalam ciuman panas dan berakhir saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung…. Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucapnya saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah parah.

"A—a—a—aku tahu…" gagapnya.

 **End bray.**

Aneh kaga? Ngga? Syukurlah :))

Btw, happy b'day diva boo~ congrats juga buat Seventeen menang di Seoul Music Awards~ moga kedepannya menang lagi~

Last, don't forget to review~ see you again in my other fanfict! :3


End file.
